


Picnics

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ateroid, F/F, Rosemaryam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya have a lovely dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnics

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you have nothing to do.  
You stand in front of the mirror checking yourself out again. Being stuck on this meteor hasn't been the nicest when it came to going through puberty. You had the hardest time finding something to work in place of tampons, bras and the girl things like putting on make-up or finally growing into the cool clothes. You aren't much of a girly girl, nor are you a diva, but it's nice to be normal once in a while.

\--

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you have nothing to do.  
You never have anything to do on this meteor. The things you used to do for fun at home, they don't happen much anymore, what with you being a vampire and all. You love being with Rose though.  
You stand outside the door to the bathroom, where Rose Lalonde is in staring at that human reflection thing. You wait patiently for her to come out, and when she does, she always looks beautiful and radiant. She is, with no exception, the most fashionable person on this meteor. 

\--

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you just got eyeliner all over your face.  
The meteor likes to bounce and shake a lot and this time, was the wrong time. You carefully wipe the mark of black off your face and reapply. There. Perfection.

\--

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you consider knocking on the bathroom door.  
You don't though; you know how to be patient. Rose was never one to hurry through things, why would she? We're going to be on this meteor for a while, might as well kick back. She probably thinks- sorry, knows- that taking her time in everything will be the most successful route to take. But you miss her anyway. You don't get to see her in the morning since she likes to sleep in and doesn't let anyone see her until she's put on make-up. She tells you repeatedly she's no girly girl, but you always smile when she comes out with different fashion ideas and make-up styles.

\--

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are taking your time.  
You sigh, deciding that since you were wearing your god tier outfit today, that less was more with make-up. The orange on the outfit just makes you a little more pure, and you can't perfect purity. You know Kanaya's standing outside your door though. You like her, she makes you smile. You consider seeing how long it will take for her to finally knock on the door, since you have been taking a really long time, but you can't help yourself. You like to show off your look for the day to her. She's always there, every morning when you come out of the bathroom, making gentle comments on your style, and sometimes giving you tips on make-up, though she's always suggesting more lipstick...

\---

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you gasp.  
Rose walks out of the bathroom, looking stunning today, with little to no make-up on. She has chosen her god-tier outfit, which today especially seems to make her just glow. You smile, speechless as you hold out your hand to take her along like a princess. She laughs and walks past you, brushing your hand away. Your heart breaks a bit.

\---

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and god dammit.  
Why did she have to hold her hand out to you? You can't take that! You try to be calm, "brush it away with ease" you say to yourself. You do your best, you think it's pretty convincing. 

\---

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you are watching a movie.  
Or at least trying. You try to focus on the boring plot of this human movie called "whatever-the-fuck-its-called", but you can’t because Rose is curled up on the couch, looking intently at the screen. You casually put your arm across the couch so that your forearm is behind her neck. You refuse to let yourself any closer. Rose glances at you, you smile, and she smiles back. She turns back to the TV screen. That’s what you love (holy shit did you just say love? no you meant, enjoy) about Rose. She doesn't talk much.

\---

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are so tired.  
You try to lean your head back, maybe you can catch some Zs, but then you remember Kanaya's arm is back there. You jerk your head back up, and then mentally kick yourself for doing so as obviously as you did. You don't dare make eye-contact with Kanaya.  
The movie drones on, and your eyes droop more and more. As you become more tired, the more dysfunctional you get. You try to remember the last time you actually slept. You've been working way too hard on a book and you haven't gotten more than an hour of sleep for more than four days. You figure if you drop now, you won’t wake up until tomorrow at least. You mentally kick yourself again.  
The protagonist kills the enemy, and he and his girlfriend meet up in a meadow, where they have a glorious picnic to celebrate....

***

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you LOVE picnics.  
You don't remember loving the outdoors as much as you do, but being here, on this picnic blanket, you can't imagine anywhere else in the world being better than this. Kanaya is sitting next to you. You bring out the picnic basket and pull out some apples. You take the knife from its carefully knitted cozy (which is starting to fray on the inside) and slice the apple in half. Your finger gets caught under the blade and blood splatters from the wound. You gasp and look up, worried, at Kanaya.  
She smiles and takes your hand.  
"You’ll get tetanus" She says quietly, motherly. She looks at you, and as your eyes meet, you know what she's saying.  
You pull your hand away, "no...." But you want her to hold your hand again. You want her to hold you again.  
Kanaya reaches for your splattering finger and brings it up to her lips. "Don’t you trust me?" She kisses your finger, and as if with ease, she whips the blood from her lips, not a lick.  
A tear falls from your eyes, and you scoot towards her. She picks you up and sits you in her lap, cuddling you with one arm, and still gently grasping your wounded hand in her other one. You smile and lean your head against her chest. You love her red dress.  
You look up at the sky, perfectly comfortable in your position, as a tickly sensation pricks at your finger. Before you know it, it stops and Kanaya wraps a Band-Aid around your clean hand. Once you are taken care of, she curls your fingers through hers and you two sit there. That’s what you love about Kanaya. She doesn't talk much.

***

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you jerk awake.  
Your arms are wrapped around Rose's shoulders and her head is leaning on yours. You smile, not wanting to move, but you can tell she's not comfortable. You gently pick her up and bring her to her bed, hoping she'll sleep for a long time. You turn off the light and shut the door quietly. You find your way back to the couch, and think back on your dream. Rose's hurt hand, her fragile, but strong body curled up in your arms... Your head drops into your hands.  
Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you are crying yourself to sleep tonight.

\---

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you wake up cold.  
Kanaya doesn't have her arms around you, your finger isn't split open, and you aren't outside anymore. Tears fall from your eyes and soak your pillow. How did you get in your bed?  
Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are crying yourself to sleep tonight.


End file.
